Sakura Kiss
by randomchick22
Summary: Sasuke,Sai,Neji,and Gaara go over to Naruto's house. They learn another interesting thing to love about Naruto when his ringtone goes out. Sasunaru,Gaanaru,Nejinaru,Sainaru. FLUFF.


"Ok class. We are going to have a 200 point test in 1 week. So you better get studying!" Kakashi smiled. Or, at least the students THOUGHT he smiled, by the way his eyes curved up. The whole class groaned and Naruto hit his head against his desk. He was horrible at math! The bell rang and when he looked up Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Neji were fighting to get to his desk. They all reached at the same time and in harmony asked "Will you study with me?"

Once the words were out of their mouths they turned and glared at each other. Naruto was taken aback. What was wrong with them? "A-Ano. We could all study together?" Naruto suggested still flabbergasted.

They were all still busy glaring at one another but turned to look at naruto and then back at each other. They nodded in agreement and turned back to naruto. "Where and when?" Sasuke asked coolly. "Um, well I guess my house is fine. Since there is nobody home anyways…." Naruto trailed off looking to the side sadly.

They all looked at Naruto, pitying him. They knew that his parents were killed. Everyone in Konoha knew. It was all over the news when it happened. Naruto turned back and forced a smile. "And you could come over tomorrow at 4:30. Would that be alright?" He asked. They all nodded eager to see what Naruto's house was like. Better yet, his room. Naruto gave them his address and phone number and left.

The Next day when school ended at 3:00 they rushed home to take a change out of their uniforms, take a shower, and look their best. They all got there exactly at 4:30. They were all very punctual men. Not to mention stoic, save for Sai's creepy smile that is. Neji rang the doorbell after much bickering about who was "worthy" enough to do so. They ended up settling with rock, paper, scissors.

They waited in anticipation at the door to the small house. It was late October and they were getting quite cold. They heard a faint "Coming!" from inside and a few seconds later a panting Naruto opened the door, which produced some not so innocent thoughts in the visitor's minds.

"Hey!" Naruto chirped as he composed himself and opened the door wider to let them in. They stepped inside and immediately realized that it was neat and homey, something they didn't expect. They pictured Naruto's house to be filled to the brim with ramen cups, since he ate about 6 cups at lunch. Not that they watched him eat or anything. No, of course not.

"um I'll take your coats if you want." Smiled Naruto. They took off their coats and handed them to Naruto who went off to put it in some closet. While he went and did that they took time to look around more. They realized that Naruto must have really liked orange, for the walls were painted in a tangerine like color. There was a couch in the living room, but instead of a T.V there was a book case instead. That surprised them. Naruto didn't seem like the reading type. There was also a little kitchen with a table in the center and a hallway leading down to 3 different rooms. They guessed that one was the bathroom and another was Naruto's room. They didn't know what was in the third one. A guest room they guessed.

Naruto came back and shuffled nervously. "I've never had company, except for Iruka-Sensei so i'm not really sure...um…..would you like some tea?" Naruto asked blushing. They all smiled and nodded. Naruto noticed they didn't speak much. "ah okay um you can go wait in my room, it's the first one on the right. I'll go make the tea." Naruto called while going to the kitchen. They almost ran to the room and Gaara opened the door. Inside there was a bed placed next to the window and by that a desk. There was a closet to the left and a bookshelf and a Japanese style table in the center of the room. On top of the bookshelf there was a picture of a man and a woman they assumed to be Naruto's parents.

His father looked like a replica of him but with a more angular face. He seemed to have big eyes and a softer completion like his mother. Naruto came in with a tray holding 5 cups and set it on the table. "Ok! Should we get star-"Naruto was cut off by an orange phone going off. Naruto paled when he realized it was his and what his ringtone was.

_I see you come, I watch you go._

_You never seem to leave me though._

_So is this love, or hate?_

_Well see, your, making me crazy!_

Naruto blushed and reached for the phone which was on the bookshelf, but Sasuke grabbed it sooner. The five of them had smirks on their faces as they let the song play.

_Inside my dreams, you're all I see._

_Well all I see is you and me_

_Lady maybe, A host I find, I really don't mind!_

Naruto was red as a tomato now and they all were chuckling now. Naruto made a move to grab for the phone but Sasuke, being at least a foot taller held it out of Naruto's reach. "G-Give it back you asshole!" naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked wider.

_If I had to choose a rose, from this garden of romance_

_Maybe we could take this chance!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find, a hand like yours to take mine_

_And with just one kiss, we could stop time_

_And I'd fall in love with you-_

The song came to a halt because nobody had answered the phone. Naruto stood his hair covering his face while looking down at the ground, but by the color of his ears, they could tell he was blushing madly.

"I-I like the song." Naruto admitted shuffling his feet. They all grinned, for they had found out yet another interesting thing to love about Uzumaki Naruto.

:Owari:

**Soooooooo yeah. This idea actually came to me a while ago while listening to Sakura Kiss from Ouran High school Host Club. I dunno. Just thought it would be cute. ^^ Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. (CHECK OUT SCARLETTWINTERR'S FANFICTIONS! THEY'RE AWESOME!"**

**(I do not own Naruto sadly. You don't know what I would do if I did)**


End file.
